From Ashes
by rubyredroses1
Summary: AU Kai Hiwatari was descended from mystic world Ziandria but born on Earth with a demonic appearance. How does this boy descended from Ziandrian royalty become the infamous "Demon Phoenix"? And how does this "Demon Phoenix" actually save both Ziandria and his friends on Earth in the end...? Even with evil thrust upon him, can Kai still come out with good heart?
1. Phoenix on the Horizon

From Ashes

_Prologue- Phoenix on the horizon_

Kai balanced carefully on the fragile tree branch. It was quite a risk he had decided to take when he came out here from the fortress. He had sensed the oncoming storm and he was now thirty three, his agility was getting slack. Never the less, he hadn't eaten in a good ten days now. He did not weigh much to begin with so the branch would not snap.

Shaking his head, as if dislodging the displeasing thought, he focused on the four young men a distance away. Kai chuckled bitterly as his blood red eyes dulled a tad, they seemed completely oblivious to their fate…but it was not up to a demon to enlighten them.

They were talking…Kai could only faintly see them. He closed his eyes and just…concentrated on their familiar voices riding on the turbulent winds…

Only to find that he could not stand to see the backs of his own eyelids. He saw the same four friends only younger and…Kai with them. His ears rang with their laughter and their pleas for a younger Kai to join them in their crazy schemes. His ever rare smirks had betrayed his happiness with them…

No!

The bloody eyes snapped open. In his shock, he had almost lost his balance. "Idiot." He snarled to himself, clenching his fist so hard that his nails drew blood. But Kai felt nothing, he didn't feel much these days.

Now, however, as he heard the four gossip, Kai felt many things.

"I…I'm not sure about this Takao. I don't feel right about killing anybody even if it is a demon…" Max turned to his friend. Kai took a breath…Mizuhara had not changed.

"I know Max but we have to! It's the only way we're all gonna get outta here." Chief-Kenny- spoke up, Kai repressed a growl. He too had once trusted his intelligent words…

"This might sound cruel but maybe the demon should be killed…you heard what the villagers said…" Kon…Oh god Kon…Kai felt suddenly woozy and his balance faltered. However, anyone watching would have noticed no change in his expression and posture.

Wait, scratch that. Anyone who had seen him would silently sprint away, barely containing their terror at the sight of "The Demon Phoenix".

Not these four however, whom remained oblivious. "The Demon Phoenix is supposed to be_ ruthless_! _Blood_ _thirsty_! They say he's _psychologically warped_…insane!" Gasped Mizuhara.

Those words…! Kai felt like his heart had been struck with a sharp spear…but why? Dammit why?! He had heard this…gossip! These rumours! Countless times…they had never hurt before…they hadn't even been imprinted on his mind! But uttered by his…friends…from what seemed a thousand years ago…

NO! NO! They weren't his friends! Kai did not care…He didn't!

Kai growled and sharply stabbed his arm with his switchblade…There! That snapped him out of it! Didn't it?

Kenny squeaked "D-don't scare us! That will just make everything harder!" Oh yes! He had not changed.

"But we need to know what we're dealing with…I heard that the demon is a fierce fighter. He can kill with his teeth…" Kon murmured.

Kai snorted, ignoring his aching chest and bloody hand and arm. "Please." He thought unsteadily "My fangs fell when I was young…this is certainly a new rumour…" Kai wishes in that moment that he was better at denial…

"Good thing you did all that kendo with Grampa all those years ago huh Takao?" Laughed Mizuhara, his attempt to lighten the mood.

Ta…Kino…The _other one_ responded "Heh! Yeah, I guess! The bastard won't know what hit him!"

Kai grit his teeth but his legs buckled violently, he fell out of the tree, head hitting the dirt first.

"Did you guys hear that?!" Kon cried alarmed.

Shit, shit, shit! Kai righted himself and pressed his back to the trunk. They can't see him…not when he isn't ready…

The four men darted their heads round, listening fearfully.

"There-is-a-demon-phoenix onthehorizon! I just know it!" Chief shrieked. Thunder rumbled ominously.

Kino…_He_ placed an arm round the other man's shoulders. "Just the thunder, dude! Look at the map. We're not far from the next town!"

Kon smiled faintly. "Then we should get moving. See that tree? The lightning will strike there first then we'll be in real trouble! So let's go!"

The others agreed and they all ran toward the west. Kai climbed shakily back up to the branch and set his alarmed fire eyes on…him. Frustratingly, he turned away before Kai could take a good look at his face.

"No matter." Kai muttered "They are only murderers. They came to murder me. Kinomiya always was…superior in the eyes of my parents! He's taking my place! Taking my powers! I knew it! I knew it!" Kai's thoughts grew wild as he sunk to the bottom of the tree trunk.

"No matter…" He thought, rattled and exhausted. "Ziandria is my land! He can't take my Ziandrian blood…this is my turf!"

Kai's eyelids began to close as he laid his head back against the hard trunk to sleep.

No matter indeed. Kai would meet them again.

_End Prologue_

…..

**READ THIS PLEASE! IT IS IMPORTANT TO HELP UNDERSTAND THE FIC!**

O hey who's this strange author who disappeared for a year…

Hello! Ok, first…I'M NOT DEAD! I'M JUST BUSY! Lol : )

Yep, the reason I haven't updated my other beyblade fic is because I have a life : P

Also, that other fic is discontinued and I will probably delete it (if anyone reads any of my old fics I will kill myself, just sayin)

My writing style has changed loads since then and hopefully for the better but I'll let you guys be the judge of that!

Ok, and also Kai's not going crazy he really is in Ziandria which is a fantasy world I have created. But he has met the others on earth too…all this will be explained in good time!

Anyway, this is a pretty serious fic and has serious themes as such. I don't think it's anything too bad but if anyone thinks I should change the rating from T to M please tell me!

Last thing, Kai is still Kai Hiwatari and if people are interested, I'll post details of the Hiwatari family history on my profile page. The history does become important ; ) And more about Ziandria will be explained there! This prologue is actually an insight on what is to come! For quite a while in the story, we are visiting Kai and the others past and what got them to the point shown here. Next chapter we start with Kai's parents just before he was born…

Very last thing…if anyone is confused at any point let me know, it's hard to tell if it's confusing when you're the author. Anyway, let me know and I'll try to explain through response or PM ok?

Hope you liked! Review if you want to explore Kai's past…

xxrubyredrosesxx


	2. Darkness Abroad

Hello again Fanfictioners! First, many thanks to **akin-'to38 **for reviewing the prologue. Also, if you read the authors note on the prologue you'll know that the prologue was an insight into the story's future and this chapter will explain more about Kai's family the evening before he is born. Btw, _!-!-!-!-!_ indicates a change in pov

This will be a short chapter sadly, but I should have the next one up tomorrow or in a couple of days : )

So enjoy! Akin-'to38, this chapter's dedicated to you!

…..

From Ashes

_Chapter 1-Darkness Abroad_

"I think the morn will be the time, love."

"As do I, I smile to think at the beauty of our baby girl, yet to be seen."

Kiara smiled fondly at her lover, Susumu, after his quiet reply. Yet…somehow, there was a twinge of doubt in the back of her mind.

"But…what if it should be a boy?" She murmured her green eyes downcast.

Susumu sat beside her on a crystal white quilt on their bed. She had lain there all day, as if a hostage to her unborn child.

Susumu kissed his lover soundly and placed a hand on her belly. Kiara closed her eyes.

"I know it shall be a girl. We need her to carry on the Hiwatari line. And…take back the Ziandrian throne…from Voltaire." He gulped, Susumu had not spoken three word about his father since his father had banished them from Ziandria to Earth. Voltaire had dishonourably robbed the throne. A throne that should have been Tiana's-Susumu's aunty- then Susumu's by this time.

"Your so called father-"Kiara spat the word father "Banished us for our love! Our daughter will retake the throne and…we can return home at last!" She spoke with spirit, with vigour-as if addressing her army or royal court. Susumu chuckled at her spirited speech, any doubt now blown away by Kiara's typhoon of energy. How she could still have such fire when she is due to give birth in mere hours was beyond Susumu, but he loved it nonetheless.

He held her close, laying a hand on her belly. Susumu could almost feel the baby kick, as if the girl could sense her daddy's warmth.

Kiara looked at him and sighed contentedly. After a few moments silence, she looked up from her swelled belly.

"Dear, did you ever manage to contact Ariel and the midwives?"

"I have. They are already here from Ziandria. All you have to do is clutch this charm-"Here, Susumu handed her a emerald in a glowing silver clasp "And they will be transported here for you. They know what to do."

Kiara leaned close to Susumu. "You are going to miss the birth of your child…because of this damned business!" She muttered, bitterly. Susumu frowned.

"We can't lose our source of Earth currency, how will we look after the baby? I have to be there or I will be unemployed! It's an important day…the devil is coming…"

Kiara shushed him violently. "Don't say that when our child is ready to be born! It's like a curse!" she hissed, eyes narrowing angrily.

"I am referring to those cursed outside business men, you know that!"

Kiara waved him off and swiftly fell to sleep soon after. Her dreams were of an odd sort. There was a holy song and lovely warmth of the legendary red phoenix of Ziandria. But it changed suddenly into the dark phoenix, his poison toxic and fatal…

Unaware of the odd dreams his Kiara was seeing, Susumu took his leave, stepped outside of his flat in Bey City. He then proceeded to go outside the building, kneel in the grass and pray to Hiwatari Initiata-his distant ancestor of over 7000 years back and fabled creatix of Ziandria. Susumu clasped his hands and prayed for a baby girl.

_!-!-!-!-!_

Somewhere, in the pristine heavens, a beautiful young woman watched Kiara slumber and smiled.

The woman knew that the boy she carried would have a hard life ahead of him. But, in all her wisdom, she knew the unborn baby boy would change _**everything**_. In Ziandria and on Earth….

End Chapter 1

…..

So the next chapter might be up tomorrow. I know not much happened here but it had background knowledge of the family and how they ended up on earth. Next chapter, our main character appears!

Review please and thanks for reading!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	3. The Birth of a Phoenix

Hello! I updated quickly!

Title of the Chapter pretty much says it all…well, most of it…you'll see…

So here you go! Oh, and 000 indicates a time skip.

…..

From Ashes

_Chapter 2- The Birth of a Phoenix_

Kiara was pained and upset. The strain of child birth was indeed taking it's toll and she was swiftly losing her consciousness. The woman gasped and held herself, nails digging into her hands. Her head rang with hatred. Hatred for the pain. Hatred for her banishment from her home world. Hatred for Susumu.

"I could kill him!" She growled in her thoughts, the pain was making her see blood behind her eyes. "Kill him for doing this to me! Leaving me!"

At last, the black of her mind took hold with these bitter thoughts.

Only it wasn't black. In those warped, terrifying dreams a wall of black and red smoke appeared before her. They took the shape of two grand birds. They shrieked, squaked and attacked, between them was a silhouette.

The shady figure between the phoenixes came forward. It looked to be in pain, clutching it's head. Suddenly, miraculously, the figure merged with the red phoenix, though it still looked to be pained. The figure struck the poisonous, wretched black phoenix, which disappeared in a wisp of silver smoke. The figure swayed…weakening, dying…until the figure fell, heart breakingly. He disappeared into abyss black ashes.

The painful, chilling, heart breaking, mournful cries of the red phoenix and actual people were heard. Kiara could swear they were screaming a name but the words remained unclear.

_!-!-!-!-!_

Ariel, the lead midwife and friend of Kiara's, attempted to snap the woman out of her unconsciousness. Unlike, the other two midwives, Ariel was pretty, charming and her face was sweet and young.

"Oh! Leave her be, Ari! The babe's almost out!" The elderly midwife cried.

Ariel saw what she meant. The baby came, as Ariel gingerly took the baby and held it. There were no cries, no shrieks, no bawling. The baby simply took gasping, sharp breaths, it's eyes clenched as it curled itself into a ball.

Another midwife grabbed a rag and swiftly snatched the new born from Ariel with a grimace.

The midwife roughly cleansed the baby with a frown and looked down to it.

"A boy." She spat. "It isn't what Kiara wanted."

Ariel scowled at the woman. "Don't be nasty to him! He looks like a fine, cute little bundle." She said, stroking the boy's head.

The elderly midwife grunted in response and helped to clean the blood of the baby. After that job was done, Ariel and the other two observed the child.

He looked to be quite healthy, a good weight. He was nicely formed, tiny, supply fingers and meaty feet. A fine nose and nicely shaped lips.

And, undeniably, two dark blue stripes on each little cheek. They appeared to resemble shark fins or claws of a blue beast.

The trio gasped in shock, still gaping. Ariel closed her mouth and reached out to stroke the blue fins, tenderly. The elderly midwife slapped her hand away.

"You're mad! You want to touch the little beasts marked claws! What's wrong with you?!" She yelled in anger and fright.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ariel snapped back. "He's still a baby boy! He's no beast!"

As if in instantaneous response, the boy's eyes snapped open and his breaths became quicker, more shallow, more panicked. He swivelled his head round.

His unnaturally blood red eyes were sharp with confusion and fright.

"Stop! You're frightening it!" cried the midwife who had already judged the new born on his sex. "Look, we have to drown it. That's the kindest thing to do…"

Ariel shrieked, furiously. Seeing red, she roughly snatched the boy away from the villainous women and retreated a few paces back, holding the baby close.

At last, the boy cried, howled and screamed, red eyes flaring. The sight terrified Ariel but she would not let the 30 minute old boy die. She held her ground.

The midwives glared at Ariel but soon backed off, not without a warning…

"Fine, Ariel! Save the horrid thing!" The elderly woman cried. "But know this…you and that cursed woman!-"Here she pointed to Kiara "have unleashed a demon unto this god forsaken world! And Ziandria! Are you fucking proud of yourself?! You will wish you handed IT over to de drowned!"

Gasping, the woman stomped out. The other followed quickly after, scuttling like a startled crab.

Ariel, the boy still in her arms, sat beside Kiara's still form on the bed. She stiffened herself and talked to the baby, willing her heart not to be terrified of him.

"Hush now. You're safe…" The baby's cries slowed and dwindled to whimpers, he still looked terribly alarmed. Ariel reached out a pinkie for the baby to suck on. The boy grabbed it with his mouth. He sucked then accidentally bit, still startled. Ariel quickly retracted her finger, looking back at the baby.

His mouth opened wide to burst into a hearty cry, revealing two large fang-like front teeth.

Ariel grew more scared but still held him. But what kind of child could taste her blood before having his first suck of mother's milk…?

The boy squeakily coughed, choking on the blood. He looked up at Ariel with a bewildered squeak and eyes looking inquisitive.

Ariel smiled and took that as an apology.

End Chapter 2

…..

Here it is! Btw, I know about 40 odd people have read this story so any of you mind dropping a review? Then it'll keep me updating fast : )

Signing off and please review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	4. Child's Play

Hiya! Not a really quick update but here it is! Oh, like last chapter the 000 indicates a time skip.

And also…we meet another beyblade character this chapter…guess who?

And I'll respond to anonymous reviewers here;

**Guest; **It's Ok that English isn't your first language; I can understand what you're saying. I'm really happy you think my story is different and interesting, I wanted to write a unique kind of fiction : ) I'm a pretty big fan of languages so what is your first language, by the way? Thanks for reviewing!

So without further ado, enjoy!

…..

From Ashes

_Chapter 3- Child's Play_

After the dramatic birth of the boy, Ariel returned to Ziandria for one month. She spent three weeks tracking down the other two midwives and begged and pleaded that they don't gossip of the baby boy. Reluctantly, the duo agreed but not without the eldest giving her a kick that would leave her right thigh with a long crimson cut.

For the last week, she collected as many herbal medicines, charms and spells as she could to help the boy gain some normality. Ariel swiftly returned to the boy, after that month.

000

For that month Kiara could not bear to look at the thing. She held it, as a mother must, but for about two minutes at a time before she would chew on enchanted pinobble leaves to make herself slip away into dreamland.

When Kiara was awake, she did not cry or weep but impatiently waited for some kind of affection for the new born to wash over her, but it didn't. It didn't.

Surely that could be no fault of hers? Kiara supposed.

Susumu seemed to disappear on business more frequently than ever. When he came home in the late evenings, Kiara had more often than not passed out from chewing the leaves. He would usually find the baby shrieking or howling, fangs snapping. Susumu would change the baby and feed him, since Kiara refused, and that would be about all the contact Susumu has with the boy.

Surely that could be no fault of his? Susumu supposed.

When Ariel had returned, Kiara ran to her and embraced her in the way her boy longed to be embraced. She sobbed into Ariel shoulder, mumbling incoherent words about her child.

Susumu also welcomed her with a warm but bitter embrace. Kiara broke them apart and turned to Ariel.

"Oh! Thank Angelica you're back! Have you seen the little monster, Ari?!"

Ariel frowned at the woman but said nothing. Susumu lead her into the tiny dark room where the baby was in his cot.

"Now, don't you scream, Ariel. The baby is damaged!"

"It's a boy, Ari, a boy!" Kiara exclaimed, earning herself a glare from the midwife and nurse.

"Pfft, damage indeed!" She snorted, sarcastically.

"Oh, you know what we mean! The marks! The eyes! The teeth!" Susumu replied. Ariel glared again, she did not like Susumu and would not like him. But, seeing the couple distressed, Ariel softened and allowed herself to be dragged into the cot room and flicked on the light. Ariel saw the baby attempting to remove a strap around his mouth and ears. A sling, she saw. He was only dressed in a little grey shirt and diaper. He looked alarmed at the sudden presence. He began to wail softly.

Ariel clucked her tongue disapprovingly and hardened herself again. "Have you two even held the child yet?" She snarled, ashamed of how the couple were acting. She walked quietly and opened the cot gate to reach for the baby.

The boy swivelled to avoid the touch, shrieking and banging his head on one of the bars. Ariel persevered and willed herself not to flinch away from the red eyed thing. She spoke soothingly.

"Come now, precious. You're not getting away from me. Come, you horrid little thing, Ari doesn't care about your marks, teeth or bloody eyes. Ari likes you…"

The baby tossed his head round before slowly, hesitantly crawling on hands and knees toward Ariel's embrace. She grabbed him and hauled the boy up. He began to wail softly into the crook of Ariel's neck.

"See you two? I've made your darling my friend! You just need to be soft with him…"

"Darling?!" Susumu and Kiara spoke in surprised unison.

Suddenly, a realisation struck the nurse. "Have you named him yet?"

000

Over the next year, Ariel spent as much time as she could with the baby as the parents refused. In these months, she began to notice some truly disturbing things about the baby.

For one, Ariel attempted to remove the sling from the baby's jaw only to find that the boy wanted to bite his hands off. Then there was the fact that the baby was resistant to every herb and spell they'd tried to make him look like a normal child. Ariel had once tried to apply foundation to cover the blur stripes but they burned right through the make up. Another thing was that he seemed to be fond of fire. Every time Kiara would light a candle, the boy went into a fit of giggles and clenched and unclenched his tiny fists and scramble up the chair legs to reach it.

It was this affection for fire that earned the boy his name.

"Kai."

"Pardon, Ariel?" Kiara muttered inquisitively one night, after the baby was asleep at last.

"I know his name. Kai. As in, Saint Kai of the Ashes! The legend!"

"A fine name." Susumu agreed, half heartedly.

"Kai Hiwatari." Ariel smiled over in the direction of the door where Kai's cot lay behind. "Only of course you won't use Kai Hiwatari in case a Ziandrian tracks you down and recognises Hiwatari of royal blood name. You'll be using Kiara's name? Ziabara? When Kai goes to school?"

Susumu spluttered and Kiara's mouth fell open. When he could find words again, Susumu exclaimed. "You can't expect us to send it to school! Surely!" Kiara nodded in agreement.

"Kai, Susumu, Kai. His name." Ariel sharply reprimanded. "And yes! Kai needs to interact with other children! You fear he's a demon…well! He certainly will be if he doesn't have any sort of human interaction! No taste of affection! Is that what you two want?!"

Ariel's temper had flared violently with that statement. Neither Kiara nor Susumu wanted to anger her further.

Therefore, it was decided. Just after his second birthday, Kai would attend nursery.

000

The day came and fate would say Kai's arrival at nursery couldn't be timed better. It was a most unusual nursery, situated in a dojo of all places. It was a small group of children attending and therefore a small group of parents. Nevertheless, the nursery room was a nice little place for children and Ariel saw it fit to take Kai there.

Ariel had arrived and set Kai down before going to register him. The manager was eccentric but a friendly soul that Ariel quickly came to like.

"What up? Name's Ryunosuke Kinomiya! Everyone calls me Grandpa though! As if I'm that old! Could an old man do this?!" He laughed before performing a few tricks and skills with his shinai. Laughing back, Ariel shook his hand.

"Ariel. It's a pleasure."

"So, home girl? Which of the lil' dudes is yours?" Grandpa asked friendly.

Without showing it, Ariel reluctantly pointed over to the far corner of the room where Kai sat looking around warily.

"Oh that's Kai, huh? What up with the blue stripes Ari?"

Luckily, Ariel was prepared for this. "They…are a tribal tradition to his family."

Grandpa nodded and grinned again. "Started this nursery biz to raise money for my kendo classes and it's working alright!" He said this more to himself than anybody but Ariel hummed in response.

Ariel watched as Susumu and Kiara gushed over a little two year old boy with a tanned face and chocolate brown eyes. Kiara eventually let him go and he waddled over to Kai. He tugged on Kai's arm and giggled. With his other arm, the boy dragged a book and placed the book in front of Kai.

Curious, Ariel also wandered over to see Kai's new companion. The boy sat himself very close to Kai and pointed to the book, giggling happy while tugging at Kai's arm.

In the book was an illustration of a blue dragon and red phoenix. Though Kai had flinched away from the other boy, he seemed mesmerised by the phoenix. He pawed at the picture curiously.

"Suzaku." Kai muttered. That was his first word.

Grandpa, Kiara, Susumu and Ariel all turned to Kai. After a moment's silence, Grandpa laughed aloud.

"Looks like T-bone made a friend outta the quiet little K-man! And got his first word!"

Susumu and Kiara were shocked at how eager this little boy seemed to befriend Kai "the little demon". Ariel broke into a smile as the boy giggled and Kai cracked a small giggle too.

"Who is that boy?" Ariel asked Grandpa.

"My second grandson! Takao Kinomiya! He seems fond of your K-man here!"

"Yes indeed." Ariel thought smiling "Now little Kai has a friend. Long may it continue…"

End Chapter 3

…..

Awwww! If I had artistic talent, I would draw baby Takao and baby Kai looking at the book together! : 3

Anyway, time will now march on quickly. Next chapter, Kai is 15 and starting at a boarding school in Bey City.

Hope you enjoyed and please please please review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	5. A Reunion of Sorts

Ohayo! (Hello!)

Sorry, took a few days for this one but I was busy : ) By the way, I made a mistake in the prologue where it mentions Kai's age. He is actually 33. Apologies and I have edited that so it says the right thing ^^;;

Anyway, new chapter! Kai is 15 and attending school for the first time. Also, this and the next few chapters will mostly be from Takao's point of view but _!-!-!-!-!_ is a change of view and 000 is a time skip, Ok? Ok.

This chappie is dedicated to lamisteriosacristal for her lovely reviews! You make me happy ; )

Enjoy!

…..

From Ashes

_Chapter 4- A reunion of sorts_

Honestly, Takao never thought he would be so excited to be going back to school.

"North House of Tokyo Academy! Second Carriage! All aboard!"

Oh no! Takao pushed his legs faster, a half eaten sandwich in hand. The train came closer and closer into his view. The guy was about to shut the door!

"WAAAAAAAIIIITTT! HOLD THE TRAIN! I'M COMING!" Takao yelled. Luckily, he was heard and he dashed on board, panting and dropping his sandwich and suitcase.

"Uh kid? You forgot your suitcase…" The man sighed. Takao yelped and ran back and in the train again, looking like a blur. Nervously chuckling, he moved to find a seat on the packed train.

And so, Takao's third year at Tokyo Academy begins. At this moment, his expectations were pretty low. Same old, same old, right? It's school, isn't it?

000

Though being rather dim, Takao Kinomiya was not offered a scholarship for his first year in Tokyo Academy for nothing. He was a pretty gifted kid whom had a talent music. He smirked as he saw the huge, ancient building come into view from the cramped coach he was sat in. A hell of a lot of people were surprised when he told them he got into the prestigious academy on scholarship. Even his teachers!

At last the coach stopped and Takao was the first one out. He laughed and shouted "Hello, Tokyo Academy!"

He waited for someone to shout a hello back but was greeted with looks of "oh-it's-kinomiya"-from the people in his year and older and freaked out looks from the years below.

He cringed before a whistle could be heard "Oie! Taka! Over here!"

"Hey Maxie! Chief!"

Takao ran to his best friends and threw his arms round them. "How was summer you guys?"

"I had a good summer. My time at the electronic research centre was well spent! Great to see you, Takao!" Kenny piped up happily.

"So had fun at nerd camp, huh?"

"It's not nerd camp!"

Max laughed and glomped them both. "It was fun in America! Great to see you guys!"

A loud, shrill bell interrupted their reunion in the courtyard outside the main gate. Several teachers gathered round announcing it was time for the students to be placed in their dorms.

"You're in North House too, right Taka?"

"Oh yeah! Hey, maybe we can bunk as a three again!"

"If we're lucky, Takao." Kenny frowned. "The teachers have picked our rooms this year!"

"What?!" Max shouted, lasping into English.

"Oh mannnn! Now who will I end up with?" Takao groaned.

000

It was a long and tedious wait in the posh assembly hall and even worse for Takao, he hadn't eaten yet and North House dorms were announced last!

After two long hours of standing, not eating and general moaning and groaning from the students. The last few rooms of North House were finally being announced.

"Now, may I please have a erm…Max Mizuhara, Kenny Saien and Rei Kon? If you please?" Daitenji read from his papers. Mouth dropping open, Takao tossed his head to gape at Max and Kenny. Kenny shrugged helplessly and Max sent him a swift smile of apology. They walked to the front to receive their keys. A Chinese looking boy with amber eyes also walked forward.

Helpless, Takao could only watch as his two best friends disappeared out of the hall. No chance of rooming with them this year.

Silently, he told himself not to panic. Andrew was still here and was a pretty nice guy, Takao might go with him, right?

"Takao Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari, please?"

Oh, that's me! He realised. But who's this Kai guy?

Takao dashed to the front exclaiming, "I'm here! Where's my roomie?"

Daitenji looked flustered. "W-well…he should be around here?..."

From the very back of the room that was covered in the shadows of the stage curtains, someone walked toward them. When he came forward, Takao wasn't quite sure how no one had noticed him.

The guy had huge spiky grey hair, after all and black at the back from what Takao could see. His neck was covered by a snow white scarf which swished back and forth behind the stranger. Now, that must be a violation of uniform rules, Takao decided.

If that wasn't then how his actual uniform looked really was. His red and gold tie hung uselessly from his white shirt collar from under the scarf. His dark red blazer was tucked under his arm. He walked with his eyes closed. Seriously, how do you do that?!

And two midnight blue stripes on each cheek. Seriously, Takao thought, now I'm dealing with a goth.

"Ah! There you are, Kai! Well, boys! Here's your room key. Room thirty three, second floor, North House. I'm sure you boys will get on swimmingly!"

Suddenly, a small red bird chirped from where Kai had stood before and flew over and perched on Kai's shoulder.

Daitenji looked nervous again. "Um, Kai? I'm afraid that pets aren't permitted in the dorms…"

Kai's eyes snapped open and gave a small hiss. He swiftly grabbed his suitcase, turned and walked away. The little bird was still on his shoulder.

Wait, thought Takao, were his eyes like…red?!

Snapping out of his shock, Takao huffed. This guy would be fun….

…

…Is short, I'm sorry!

This was kind of an intro to the school life so there'll be some Takao/Kai interaction next chapter. Oh, and yes Takao and Kai do not remember each other…yet.

Hope you enjoyed and please review if you enjoyed it!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	6. His Confusion

Hey guys!

Sorry this took so long but I've been swamped with several school projects -_-;;

Anyway, here's chapter 6! Not much happens but it's more a kind of introspective chapter focused on Kai on his first night at the school and the announcement in the morning…

Very special thanks to Z-Aquarius-Kai for her eternal encouragement in all my stories ; D Go read her fics guys!

Dedicated to Z-Aquarius-Kai!

From Ashes

**Chapter 5- His Confusion**

In all truth, there weren't many things or people that Kai really cared for. That includes anything or anyone earning his hatred. Most people or things weren't worth even that to him.

When he thought of people he cared for-really and truly- only two sprung to his thoughts….

Ok, one of them wasn't a person but Kai cared for his Suzaku like she was a person regardless. Since he was about four, the bird had stuck by him. Kai could never really understand why, however. Or even why he loves her so.

Suzaku somehow managed to understand him and comfort him. When Kai was younger and he cried, his beautiful companion would nuzzle him with her soft feathers and crooned to him softly. Even in her black eyes, a young Kai could see that his tears hurt her.

Which was why after he turned 11, Kai swore to never cry again. He simply couldn't bear to see his dear friend hurt so.

Even now, Kai would have night terrors. If he ever wanted to know anything, what caused those terrors would be it. Every time he woke up and snapped himself out of it, self-loathing took over; Suzaku would croon a holy sounding song either until he fell asleep again or Ariel would enter his room and attempt to shake him from his own torment of self-loathing.

That was another thing actually, why did he hate himself after those dreams?

And there was that other person. His nurse Ariel.

Ariel was 35 now but she still had all the energy of an 18 year old. Ariel essentially did all the things for Kai that his parents often wouldn't. Made his meals, arranged his schooling, and bought him all he could ever need.

Kai could not think of Ariel without a pang of guilt stabbing his gut.

She worked tirelessly for him and even after the end of it all; Ariel would still have a smile or song or embrace for him. Even after all that, Kai still didn't know how to express how much he loved her. He fretted over everything he did around her, terrified that it would finally turn Ariel away from him. Make her see what he really was.

After all, he could not have possibly been born with this demonic appearance for nothing.

As Kai sat in his dormitory, he let his eyes slip closed finally, satisfied that his room mate was fast asleep.

And snoring like a jack hammer.

Regardless as his bloody eyes closed, Kai did not sleep. The snoring was too loud for that. Instead, he let a memory of one of Ariel's songs play in his mind. She had tearfully sang it to him before he left for this school, his first time apart from her. It went like this;

Little baby, hear my voice

I am beside you, O Prince of fire

My little prince, grow and see

Your land, your own faithful land

May the stars and flames guide to your dreams my dear;

Little baby, our young baby, Noble Prince of Fire

Kai had heard this song a lot after his terrors when he was around six. The night before, Suzaku had also crooned a special melody to these lyrics. It made Kai show a tiny rare smile and he allowed Ariel to hug him, rocking him back and forth and lovingly kissing his forehead and blue clawed cheeks.

Then Ariel had given him the snow white scarf.

"Even fire can be dimmed by the cold…" She said tearfully, then she handed him the folded white scarf. Ariel paused for a moment before deciding to put it round his neck tenderly herself.

"Here, my darling Kai…so I may always keep you warm." She smiled.

Kai could not put into words how thankful he was for everything Ariel had given him. He knew it hurt Ariel that he was distant and cold but he_ just didn't know how_!

Sighing, Kai tried to sleep. Suzaku crooned to him softly as he fell into exhausted slumber.

When he came to this school, Kai knew that it would change his life. Ariel had convinced him that it would be good for him.

But Kai felt even more confused…

000

Even as he went to the breakfast hall, the thoughts of last night still pierced him. Kai sat alone at the end of the huge table, eyes closed but posture tall and proud.

"Excuse me, North House Table? May I have your attention? Please?"

Daitenji attempted to hush the students but to no avail, some talked louder. Growing in volume much to Kai's distaste.

"QUIET!" A girlish shriek came.

All North House students turned to the President of their house, Hiromi Tachibana.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. Many students made faces of contempt.

Daitenji wiped his forehead nervously. "Yes uh..thank you Miss Tachibana. Now, the new head of North House has arrived and he is here to speak to you today."

Students began to mutter, getting louder until many teachers shushed them.

"Well then! Without further ado, please give a warm North House welcome to your new head of House…"

For a reason, he couldn't fathom, Kai felt apprehension and…fear? Twist his guts with the next words.

"Please welcome; Mister Boris Balkov!"

…..

Oooohh! Are you curious now? XD

Anyway, please please please review! Over 200 people have read this story but only 3 of you are reviewing! If you want this to continue you've gotta REVIEW!

Peace out bey fans!

xxrubyredrosesxx


End file.
